Big Daddy
Big Daddies are genetically-enhanced human beings who have had their skin and organs grafted into an enormous diving suit. The candidates also go through voice box modification and pheromone application. This pheromone is what attracts the Little Sisters to the Big Daddies. They are then placed in large vats with a substance that effectively turns them into mindless drones. With gene-splicing, the humans inside the suits were given enhanced strength and agility. They are able to lift heavy weights with ease, seeing as their suits are made mostly of steel and various other machinery to keep them alive during their duties, which include resisting pressure six miles beneath the ocean. Big Daddies are sometimes assigned and outfitted to do other constructive tasks around Rapture. Big Daddies have been seen doing repairs and other maintenance tasks both inside and directly outside the city. The Big Daddy was the brainchild of Dr. Yi Suchong. Knowing that the Little Sisters would be at great risk if they were out on the streets gathering ADAM with no protection, Suchong sought to rectify the problem. With much trepidation, he presented his idea to Andrew Ryan. Knowing that becoming a Big Daddy would be a "one-way street", Suchong fretted about finding suitable candidates, despite Ryan's assurances that it would not be a problem. Although the true identities of the candidates are unknown, it is probable that they are either criminals, supporters of Atlas, victims of Ryan's mind control pheromones etc. Big Daddies communicate by haunting sounds similar to that of a whale's call. For easier interpretation, lights were added to the helmet to display what state of intention the Big Daddy is in. Big Daddy helmets have three light colors: green indicates the Big Daddy is hypnotized and friendly, yellow indicates awareness of but indifference to his environment, and red indicates a rage towards assailants. BioShock Bouncer Bouncers are clad in a basic heavy diving suit, the entire torso of which is covered by a high-gauge metal carapace. The head protrudes directly forward from the upper chest area, and is encased in a hemispherical helmet studded with eight lit portholes. A large, fully-functional conical drill is attached to the right arm just forward of the elbow, and is used for powerful melee attacks. The Bouncers gets their name from an attack they use, in which they strike the ground with their drills, resulting in a tremor that gives close-proximity enemies unstable footing. This Big Daddy type could also get their name from their likeness to nightclub employees paid to prevent certain patrons from entering, also named bouncers. Bouncers at nightclubs are also usually rather strong, and occasionally resort to violence, as this Big Daddy does to protect his Little Sister from Splicers. Rosie Rosies are clad in a basic heavy diving suit, the upper torso of which is covered by a high-gauge metal carapace. The head is guarded by a high-gauge metal diving helmet welded to the to the torso carapace, and has three large lit portholes. They wield large rivet guns and Proximity Mines at long range, and use the rivet gun for powerful melee attacks as well. The Rosies get their name in direct reference to Rosie the Riveter, an American motivational poster figure from the years of the Second World War. BioShock 2 Subject Delta Subject Delta is slated to be the protagonist in BioShock 2, and is the first Big Daddy ever created. He has some qualities of both the Rosie and the Bouncer, though unlike the other Big Daddies in Rapture, he is able to think for himself. Bridgette Tenenbaum broke the mind control that put him into a slumber. As the prototype, he is able to use a Drill and a Rivet Gun like his Bouncer and Rosie counterparts respectively, as well as other weapons not used by Big Daddies. Subject Delta also has the ability to use plasmids, and can wield them with his weapons simultaneously. When Subject Delta kills another Big Daddy, he is given the option to adopt the Little Sister, as well as the option to harvest. Saving will eventually become an option for the player when an adopted Little Sister is brought to a Little Sister Vent. The player can still harvest her, or save her and send her Bridgette Tenenbaum's safe house. Rumbler The Rumbler is the new type of Big Daddy. It will make it's debut in BioShock 2. His arsenal will include deployable miniature turrets and RPGs. This Big Daddy type seems to be more mobile than the other two types, although less armored. Its combat style gives it an advantage in open spaces, unlike its two counterparts, and it seems to fare well in long to mid-range combat. Its attacks are designed to keep the player on the move, and it can quickly turn the environment to its advantage and give the player as little cover as possible. Videos OygxkgewEhU&fmt=18 Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer